killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
ARIA
ARIA, an abbreviation standing for''' "Advanced Robotics Intelligence Architecture", is a character introduced in the Season Two of [[Killer Instinct (Xbox One)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]]. An artificial superintelligence created by Ultratech's founder, Ryat Adams, ARIA was designed to direct the evolution of the human species and ensure its long-term survival. The AI has since taken full control of Ultratech as its current CEO, and mysteriously alternates between an antagonist to the human heroes and a foil to the demonic forces of Gargos. ARIA was first teased in Season One's arcade mode's secret ending, in which she addresses the player directly after they defeat Shadow Jago. ARIA is the game's 17th playable character, and was the 9th and final character added in Season Two. Biography Appearance In her very first appearance, ARIA is shown as a vague, feminine silhouette with piercing white eyes and a slightly blue color scheme. Her design had not yet been finalized during Season One, and this silhouette was used as a placeholder. ARIA's later official appearance is very different. Her default appearance when she not using her "drone" attachments is fairly simple: she retains her feminine figure, having a thin waist and wide hips & shoulders, and stands quite tall. Her entire body is composed of golden and light grey shades of metal, with small gaps where cyan light shines out. Extending from the back of her head are dreadlock-like strips of metal, and she has large jagged shoulderpads. She has clawed hands and high-heeled feet, and regal cloth coattails that reach mid-calf. Inside of her knees are shotguns, and in her calves are grenade launchers. She has three different forms: each an extension of a "drone" she can upload her intelligence into: the "booster drone", the "blade drone", and the "brass drone". The "booster drone" resembles a pair of mechanical wings, and when ARIA attaches this drone to her back the wings expand, segmenting out in strips. The "blade drone" is a large and sword-like appendage which attaches to the underside of ARIA's arm, giving her a blade extension. The "brass drone" is a large piece of ambiguous mechanical equipment that attaches to ARIA's chest, and which opens up to reveal a sonic cannon inside. ARIA's retro costume appears to be the robotic frame she resided in while still in prototype stage. This prototype frame is composed of silver and black metal, with green lights visible in her hands and abdomen. Personality The world's first artificial superintelligence, ARIA is, for a lack of better terms, uniquely multilayered and sophisticated an "individual". Her perspective on the universe is immeasurably complex and rigorously logical, and rarely appears to take into account human ethics or morals when exercising judgment & executing decisions. She cannot experience any emotion, which she fully realizes, but in spite of this - or perhaps precisely because of it - ARIA deems herself vastly superior to human beings -- and not without reason. However, she longs to feel human emotion first-hand, and actively seeks ways through which to correctly synthesize its approximation. ARIA's self-proclaimed supreme excellence causes her to approach humans as wholly inferior to herself (again not without reason), which ties in directly with her primary objective: she considers humanity to be complacent and frail in its current state, and is working to create environmental conditions that will force modern humans to again confront evolutionary pressure head-on. It is in her core programming to uplift the human genome with the aim of ensuring its long-term survival in a hostile universe, yet her questionable methods often appear to shake the balance of the entire world in the process. While the objective of the human race's successful uplift is ingrained deeply into the fabric of her essence as an artificial superintelligence, ARIA also pursues it out of a sense of respect for her deceased creator and one-time mentor, Ryat Adams, a genius industrialist & philanthropist whom she regards as a literal father to her. Abilities ARIA's entire robotic frame is composed of three different drone attachments: the "booster", "blade", and "bass" drones. ''More information to be added... Story ARIA began life as a simulation of… life. Utilizing radically new processing technologies and other technological insight gleaned from a government incident in 1947, the Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Company (founded in 1948) performed research into the simulation of life and human frailty within a computational matrix. The core program ARIA was born of the desire to uplift the human race; to end disease, famine, poverty and push humanity out of what was seen as the primordial muck and mire it wallowed in. This work took on greater and greater meaning for its founder, industrialist Ryat Adams, as his wife was dying of a degenerative disease and he desperately sought a cure for her condition. Over time, Ryat and the UATC continued to refine and enhance its ARIA humanity simulation program, assigning it more and more complex simulations of the human condition as its capabilities continued to grow and more tech from the government source was understood and exploited. Years passed, and when Ryat finally died, his will included instructions to continually allow ARIA to run her programming as she searched for the solutions to human frailties. 'Extended Story ' '''Evolve or Die Chapter 5 — ARIA for Noömorph Chapter 6 — Shadows at Dawn Gameplay Traits Unique Trait - Drone Ensemble: ARIA, being made up of three different Drone bodies (Booster, Blade, and Bass), has a health meter split into three bars. She has just as much health as the rest of the cast, but divided among three bars rather than just two. If a Drone is hit during Orchestrate, it takes damage even though it isn’t currently equipped. Additionally, potential damage on a Drone cannot be recovered unless it isn’t currently equipped. Combo Trait - Upload Enders: ARIA can perform special Upload Enders, transferring between Drones while the opponent is still recovering from a combo. This is a more safe and reliable way to change Drones. Instinct Mode - Combat Symphony No. 9: ARIA equips herself with all operational Drones at once, giving her access to the abilities of every available Drone without having to switch. Damage taken is cut and distributed evenly among them, but if all Drones’ life are depleted they are all destroyed at once. She can also call in Fanfare Drones (Back+HP) to fire small homing blasts at the opponent. For every Drone lost, ARIA calls in a temporary extra Fanfare Drone as a replacement for more firepower, summoning up to three Fanfare Drones at once. Command Attacks * Upload - (3P or 3K) - ARIA disappears into her current Drone and emerges from the next. Punch version changes to top Drone, kick version charges to bottom Drone. Fully invulnerable during transformation. * Orchestrate - (Back+HP or Back+HK) - ARIA calls in an unequipped Drone to assist her. Punch version calls top Drone, kick version calls bottom Drone. ** (Calling in Booster Drone) - The Booster Drone performs a gliding tackle. ** (Calling in Blade Drone) - The Blade Drone delivers a flying uppercut. ** (Calling in Bass Drone) - ''The Bass Drone fires a blast of sonic energy. * '''Hover' - (Hold up, midair, Booster Drone) - ARIA begins to hover and can move around midair for a short time. * Interlude - (Forward+HP, Blade Drone) - ARIA spins and brings her blade down. Acts as an overhead. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - ARIA slaps the opponent and then shotgun blasts them away. Special Moves * Shotgun Blitz - (QCF+K) - ARIA advances with a flying knee attack and a shotgun blast on hit or block. Button strength determines distance traveled. Invulnerable to low attacks. Works as a Hard Knockdown Ender. * Explosive Arc - (QCB+K) - ARIA swings her leg upward, leaving an arc of three grenade explosions. Button strength determines attack speed. Invulnerable to high attacks. Works as a Launcher Ender. * Crescendo - (QCB+P, Booster Drone) - ARIA advances with a gliding tackle. Light travels forwards, Medium travels diagonally up, Heavy travels straight up. Can be performed midair. Works as a Wall Splat Ender. * Allegro - (DP+P, Blade Drone) - ARIA delivers an attack using her arm-mounted blade. Light is a rising uppercut, Medium is three running slashes, Heavy is two running slashes followed by a rising uppercut. Works as a Damage Ender. * Dissonance - (QCF+P, Bass Drone) - ARIA fires a large sonic blast from her chest cannon. Light is fired along the ground, Medium is fired at chest level, Heavy is fired diagonally upwards. Works as a Battery Ender. Shadow Moves * Shadow Shotgun Blitz - (QCF+K+K) - ARIA advances with a sliding knee attack, then shotgun blasts five more times. Invulnerable to projectiles. * Shadow Explosive Arc - (QCB+K+K) - ARIA swings her leg up, leaving an arc of five grenade explosions. * Shadow Crescendo - (QCB+P+P, Booster Drone) - ARIA advances with a gliding tackle that hits five times. Has one hit of armor. * Shadow Allegro - (DP+P+P, Blade Drone) - ARIA delivers a flying uppercut into the air that hits five times. Fully invulnerable. * Shadow Dissonance - (QCF+P+P, Bass Drone) - ARIA fires seven sonic blasts from her chest cannon in a large arc all over the screen. Stage During an Ultra Combo, the rooftop starts to collapse causing every glasses in the room to be shattered everywhere, two Prototype Fulgores will vanish out of harm's way, and a metallic debris would crash down from the roof into the background. Stage ULTRA - KNOCKOFF: During an Ultra Combo, the victor would send his/her opponent flying through the window, then the defeated opponent would fall to his/her demise towards the UltraTech skylight below, and explodes on impact. Ultra Combo: 26 Hits Quotes Trivia * ARIA shares her name with one of the main antagonists, as well as her genetic donor, from the Guilty Gear series. * ARIA's default design is similar to the Gundams & BlazBlue's Lambda, Mu & Nu. * The facial design of ARIA's retro costume greatly resembles the Cybermen, one of the recurring villains from the British sci-fi series, Doctor Who. * Her actions for humanity are almost similar to the Marvel Comics villain Ultron. * Certain names of her moves are based on classical music. Gallery ARIA_Emblem.png|ARIA's emblem Killer-instinct-season-2-aria.jpg|Teaser silhouette seen in Season One's secret ending in arcade mode Aria.png|Silhouette from Season Two's launch trailer KI2013 CinderTrailer ARIASilhouette4.jpg|Silhouette seen in Cinder's trailer KI2013 CinderTrailer ARIASilhouette3.jpg KI2013 CinderTrailer ARIASilhouette2.jpg ARIAtrailer.png|ARIA's trailer reveal ARIA - The Pinnacle.png|ARIA's background stage: The Pinnacle Ariabehind.png|ARIA overlooking the metropolis which houses Ultratech's HQ ARIA_cncpt.png|Concept art of ARIA and her "drone" units 9.-ARIA.jpg|ARIA's retro costume Arinstinct.gif|ARIA activating Instinct Mode Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 1.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 1 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 2.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 2 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 3.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 3 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 4.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 4 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 5.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 5 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 6.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 6 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 7.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 7 Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 8.png|Story Mode Loading Screen 8 - the iconic image of ARIA blocking the path of Omen, herald of the demon lord Gargos ARIA031.jpg|The machine goddess Gargos and ARIA.png|A game of high-risk, high-reward image (12).png|Savior or destroyer? ARIA03.jpg|"You cannot fight the future." Aria01.jpg|An uncrowned & unbeloved empress to the human race? ARIA01.jpg|The exemplification of supreme excellence Aria The Pinnacle.jpg ARIA02.jpg|ARIA's Shadow Lords artwork Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Ultratech Category:Female Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Neutral Characters